1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus which holds a liquid crystal panel and an optical sheet arranged to be overlapped on the liquid crystal panel using a frame, and electronic equipment which includes the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus having a transparent liquid crystal panel includes a lighting system which is arranged to be overlapped on the liquid crystal panel. The lighting system includes an optical sheet, such as a prism sheet or the like, which is arranged to be overlapped on the liquid crystal panel.
The lighting system includes a light guide plate and light-emitting elements which face a light-emitting section on the side end surface of the light guide plate. In the liquid crystal display apparatus including the lighting system, the liquid crystal panel is interposed between a protruded plate section of a first frame and a second frame, and the optical sheet is interposed between the protruded plate section and the light guide plate. In addition, the optical sheet is arranged such that the outline side (outer edge) thereof is located further to the inner side than the end portion of the liquid crystal panel (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-286977).
Meanwhile, another type of lighting system is provided with a fluorescent tube which is arranged immediately below the liquid crystal panel. In a liquid crystal display apparatus including the lighting system, a liquid crystal panel is interposed between the protruded plate section of a first frame and a second frame, and an optical sheet is interposed between the protruded plate section and a reflector (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-169906).
Among liquid crystal display apparatuses having the above-described configuration, the liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-286977 includes the first frame provided with stage sections which protrude from the protruded plate section toward the side of the optical sheet, which faces the outline side of the optical sheet. According to this configuration, it is possible to suppress the positional aberration of the optical sheet to some extent using the stage sections, so that it is possible for the outline side of the optical sheet to be arranged to be located further to the inner side than the end portion of the liquid crystal panel.
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-169906 includes a first frame which is provided with stage sections which protrude from a protruded plate section toward the side of the liquid crystal panel and which face the outline side of the liquid crystal panel. According to this configuration, it is possible to prevent the positional aberration of the liquid crystal panel from being generated using the stage sections. In addition, the first frame is also provided with stage sections which protrude from the protruded plate section toward the side of the optical sheet and which face the outline side of the optical sheet. According to this configuration, it is possible to prevent the positional aberration of the optical sheet from being generated using the stage sections, so that it is possible for the outline side of the optical sheet to be arranged to be located further to the inner side than the end portion of the liquid crystal panel.
However, the configuration related to the stage sections disclosed in JP-A-2008-286977 and JP-A-2010-169906 are related to positions in which the end portion of the counter substrate is overlapped on the end portion of the device substrate of the outline side of the liquid crystal panel, and the configuration of the side of the device substrate where the protruded section which protrudes from the end portion of the counter substrate is not disclosed in JP-A-2008-286977 and JP-A-2010-169906 at all. Here, on the side, on which the protruded section is located, the edge of the liquid crystal panel (the side end surface of the device substrate) is greatly separated from an image display region, so that, if the configuration of the related portion is not optimized, the size of the optical sheet is excessively large compared to the size of the image display region, thereby increasing the costs of the optical sheet. In addition, the protruded section does not have a panel structure nor a counter substrate, so that, if an impact is applied to the liquid crystal panel by an external force and the liquid crystal panel is heavily struck on the periphery, the device substrate is distorted and image irregularity or damage to the device substrate may be generated.